Talk:Body Replacement Technique
Hand Sighns SInce when does this have hand sighns? :Sakura used handsigns in the forrest of death to perform it. (talk) 16:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Method I'm confused at how this technique works! I don't think they replace after they get hit or it would make the technique completely useless. I just kind of imagined them instantly (somehow) switching with their intended target, (a log, carpet, scarecrow, etc.), then placing some sort of genjutsu over it to make it look like them and controlling it as if it were a clone... but the technique isn't a genjutsu... It's ninjutsu... Can anyone help? :Apparently, the user switches places with a log or other object at the precise moment the enemy's attack hits, creating an optical illusion that makes the enemy think their attack has landed. to allow this, the user obviously has to have seen the enemy's attack coming in advance, or else they'll have no time to make the switch in time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::My theory is that the replaced object automatically gets some variation of the Henge or Bunshin technique placed on it. This would especially make sense in circumstances where the replaced object has the appearance of the person it was replaced with, even a few seconds after having taken damage... Now, what I really would like to know is how people can replace themselves with an object in a situation where physical movement is limited/restricted (such as when Lee had kicked Gaara up in the air). (talk) 12:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't know which method is used, but I'm definitely sure that body flicker ISN'T used. How can someone use body flicker if he is being held in grip by other characters (end of chapter 5 and beginning of 6)? --Kaziname (talk) 13:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Logs? Not sure if this is really important... but where do all these precut logs come from? Is there some factory spewing out logs? (talk) 00:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is a secret conspiracy between Kishimoto-sensei and the makers of Naruto: The Abridged Series, so the later could do "LOGGED"-jokes :D :D ;-) lol I dunno, that seems to be kinda joke--Boris Baran (talk) 01:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Debut When did this jutsu appear in chapter 1?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Anime debut Did this jutsu appear in episode 1?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't you find an streaming video subbed/dubbed episode and look for yourself?-- (talk) 08:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I did gave it flipped it off ... errr ... trough, but found nobody to be logged (A Naruto: The Abridged Series insider joke. In this context, being "logged" means to be deceived by the "Substitution Jutsu". The object used here in the Jutsu is, of course, a log).--Boris Baran (talk) 08:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No hand-signs used Is it worth noting how this is one those most readily used with no hand-signs? Kakashi had his arms pinned, and Dreidara was missing one and the other was crushed. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) space-time technique How isn't this one when a user switches place with an object? 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It's called the Body Flicker Technique, ever heard of it? Kawarimi no jutsu simply uses the Shunshin no jutsu to switch places with an object of the surroundings (such as a log) in order to create an optical illusion, thus fooling the enemy and making a chance for an escape or counter attack. (talk) 16:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Are you sure about that?--Elveonora (talk) 18:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not jikukan. Though a little ridiculous (so you have to allow your mind a little more room) they simply grab the closest thing to them and switch with it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) i read somewhere that it was shunshin no jutsu. and they said it was from the databook entry. besides it would make sense considering that it has never been so much as hinted as being space-time ninjutsu, i mean its not like every character is able to use space-time techniques like the summoning technique, however the mass majority if not all shinobi possess the shunshin no jutsu which would explain the great speed at which the technique uses. (talk) 23:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Necessity for something to be deemed harmful Is this part necessarily true? seems more like fan speculation even if proven to an extent Kingomanoki (talk) 08:45, July 19, 2019 (UTC)